


birthday bartender

by Gerpi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Lucifer morningstar/reader - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, lucifer/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerpi/pseuds/Gerpi
Summary: reader is one of Lucifer's bartendersa and asks for a day of one night. he asks why and finds out that it's readers birthday. things escalate.





	birthday bartender

It was an early morning at lux. Most of the guests were ether gone home or passed out all over the club. (y/n) was cleaning the last glasses before heading home for the night when the infamous Lucifer Morningstar sits down at the bar glass in hand.  
“hell of a night that was, here,” he passes her his now empty glass.  
“sure was, hey, btw can I get tomorrow night off by any chance?”  
“hmm? Oh, sure, of course. Any special occasion if I may ask?”  
“yes actually, it’s my birthday! Wanted to go out with my friends.” Finished cleaning up she placed her hands on the counter and looked at him. Tiredness setting in from the late night/early morning work.

  
“Ahh! Congratulations (y/n)! And I hope you have a splendid celebration.”  
“thanks. Anyway, I should get going. Tired out of my bones!” stretching she walked around the bar and towards the elevator. “yes. Take care of yourself darling.” He said, hand gently placed on the small of her back as he guides her out the door. “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he hollers at her as the elevator doors close and he just barely catches the smile that spreads on her tired face.  
Lucifer wondered for the rest of the night what he could get her for her birthday. Or if he should get her anything at all. I mean. If he’s being honest, he really liked the girl. A lot. But he’s never made a move or anything, so he hasn’t a clue whether his feelings are reciprocated. And if by the unlikely chance she didn’t like him back the way he liked her then it would be particularly awkward for him to get her anything at all.

  
As the next night approached, he ultimately decided that he would confront her first and then find out what she wanted. Better late than never, right? But imagine his pleasant surprise when she showed up at lux that night all dolled up with a few of her friends.  
“(y/n)! What a pleasant surprise! Though this was the last place you’d want to go to tonight.” He embraces her as she and her pals entered the club.  
“what do you mean? It’s the best club in the city isn’t it?” she chuckled, enjoying the gesture. “also, my friends have never been here before and wouldn’t stop pestering me to bring them, so.” She said, then gestures towards her three friends.

  
“well then, how about you cash in my birthday gift to you, hm? Free drinks for you and your gal-pals all night!”  
After some horrifying birthday karaoke, more shots than needed and witnessing a girl being fingered on the dance floor, (y/n) sat down at a booth to get her bearings back. It was nearing the end of the night, lucifer had been ogling (y/n) all night. (y/n) sat in one of the booths near the piano Lucifer was playing, he was just mesmerizing. (y/n)’s friends had all ether gone home or hooked up with someone and gone home. Not that she cared. She was too focused on Mr. Morningstar’s skilled fingers and that devilish glint in his eyes. Every time he looked at her it was like he was undressing her with his eyes alone, which he was undoubtedly doing. She took a hefty swig of her drink as a blond man sat next to her.

“hay” he greeted, eyeing her up and down. “name’s Alex.” He was about to but his hand around her until he noticed another hand had gotten to it first.  
“and I’m lucifer Morningstar, owner of the club.” Came from her other side. She tried to resist the urge to laugh but a small giggle escaped as she set her glass back down earning a smirk from lucifer. He placed his other hand on her knee gently, “I think it’s time for you to go Alex.” He said, giving the blond a raised brow when he didn’t go.  
“nah, I don’t think so.”

“actually, you should go.” She said, leaning into lucifer and giving Alex a mean stare. “I saw you trying to drug my friend’s drink earlier, bad move.”  
“w-what, I- no I didn’t!”

  
“well in that case, _Alex_ , your officially banned from lux, for life. Now go, we have other things to attend to.”  
Somehow during that short chat lucifer had, without (y/n) noticing, moved his hand from her knee up to her thigh, where he rubbed his thumb lightly, nudging her dress a little. Her breath hitched, and her eyes darted to meet his. He gazed deep into her eyes, leaning closer, close enough to feel his breath tickle her skin.  
“now that the human stain is gone,” he paused, licking his lips “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” He said.

“oh? What about?” she breathed out, his little demonstration with his hand providing just enough stimulation to get her worked up.  
“I really like you (y/n), A lot. You’re charming, beautiful, funny.” He started, voice deep, his hand tightening ever so slightly on her thigh. “everything a man wants. I’d like to take you out sometime if you’d let me.”

With her heart hammering in her chest and adrenaline mixed with alcohol providing liquid courage, she brushed her hand up his arm, her other hand gently cupping his cheek. “I’d love to.” And she leaned in, catching his lips in hers. He responded instantly, kissing her with passion. His hand that had been draped across her shoulders now secured around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her breasts pressing deliciously against his chest, His pants tightening at the feeling. her body on his as He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tongues dancing as he elicited a moan from her. He broke the kiss, bringing her into his lap.

“do you want to take this upstairs? Hate to rush things but you and that tight dress of yours have been torturing me all night.” His calloused hands running up her thighs and grasping her hips.  
“I don’t mind, in fact I was wondering,” she said in a sultry voice, bringing her hands up his chest, one stopping on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I saw how skilled you are on the piano, what ells can those fingers do?” tongue darting out to lick up the shell of his ear, sending a shiver up his spine and another wave of arousal through them both. He let out an animalistic growl and kissed her hard, wrapped an arm around her and standing up, erection brushing over her sensitive core, eliciting a breathy moan from (y/n), her legs locking behind him as he walked quickly to the elevator and hastily rushing inside pressing her against the wall and pressing the button for penthouse. Her back pressed against the cool metal of the elevator’s walls, her front pressed against lucifer’s clothed chest.

“ah” her moans lost as his expert tongue explored her mouth. His hands found their way to her rear where he squeezed and then pressed his bulge into her, grinding his hips mercilessly into her. He broke the kiss, taking both her wrists on his and pinning them above her head. “now tell me,”

As soon as the elevator pinged, he brought them out of the elevator and set (y/n) down and unbuttoning his shirt, “what is your noughties sexual fantasy?” he takes off his shirt as she zips down her dress and lets it fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles. His eyes roam her body hungrily, sending shivers up her spine.  
“probably pegging a man.” She said, pulling him towards her by his belt buckle and smashing their lips together in a sloppy make out. He chuckled into the kiss, His hands unclasped her bra and tossed it somewhere on the floor. “well that is naughty.” He teased “Maybe next time.” He lifted her again and carried her into his bedroom and lay her on the bed then took his pants off.  
“looking forward to it” she purred.

Lucifer chuckled as he crawled up her body, leaving kissed along her skin even sucking her nipples gently until finally his lips reached hers again. A breathy moan escaping them both when she lifted her hips up to rub against his. “patience, my little (y/n). you wanted to see what ells I could use my fingers for.” With one last kiss and a devilish smirk he crawled back down her body, this time dragging her panties down her smooth legs with his teeth, never breaking eye contact and this glint in his eye like she had no a clue just what she asked for.

He parted her legs and settled in between them. First, he licked up trough her folds, a delicious feeling shooting through her, pleasured moans filled the room as his skilled tongue worked her open. Then he sucked at her clit gliding his tongue over her and into her, finding every spot that made her moan, squirm. Then he pressed a finger into her, gliding it in an out and curling it every now and then until he had three pumping her slowly.

“ahh! Please, Lucifer!” he hummed, not showing any signs of stopping or changing pace. his tongue still working her clit and her hands tangled in his hair. His hand moved from her thighs up her stomach, “please, lucifer, plea- Ah fuck!” she moaned out suddenly when he changed pace, suddenly speeding up his pace, pumping his fingers into her fast, hitting all the right places to have her screaming his name, writhing beneath him in pleasure. A light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin as she came, hard.  
He sat up, licking his fingers as if sucking off some delicious icing, never breaking eye contact. “are you satisfied with your answer, (y/n)?” he said, crawling back up her body, “more than satisfied, that was amazing!”

 

“I’m glad I lived up to your expectations” he said and kissed her, a hand cupping her face, his tongue delving into her mouth with vigor. “my turn.” She said, breaking the kiss and flipping them over so that she was on top. She kissed down his neck, sucking and licking, eliciting pleasured sounds from the former king of hell. Then she kissed lower, past his collarbone and chest, stopping briefly to suck on his nipple lightly then continued down, licking a path to his boxers and biting the hem seductively and pulling them down to reveal his throbbing cock. She smirked. “guess your just that happy to see me.” She said, licking her lips. “oh, you have no idea, darling. I’ve been wanting you for a long time, you know. And how could I not?” he stroked her cheek lovingly, gazing into her eyes. “your absolutely divine.” Her heart fluttered at his words. Then she got back to her task, she grasped his cock, pumping twice then licked a strip up the underside and swirled her tongue at the tip she lowered her lips to his dick, sucking the head lightly then taking him all in. “ohh oh, yes. Ah, that’s it.” He moaned out, tightening his grip in her hair, guiding her all the way down his dick until her nose hit his pubes. She hollowed out her cheeks and rose back up and the all the way back down and swallowed. “oh hell, you’re really good at that. Ah” she hummed in response, sending shivers up his spine, his hips bucking into her. She continued until he pulled her off him with a sinful ‘pop’ and licked the precum off her lips, savoring the taste.

“you’d better stop if you want me to last. Don’t get me wrong, as much as I want to ride your face, I rather you fuck you.” He pulled her up then flipped them over again, kissing her as he raised her knees, “wrap your legs around me, love.” He then lay on top of her, leaning his weight on his right arm and lined up his cock with her and thrust in slowly. His thick member sliding into her slickness. He hissed at the feeling, she was so tight and warm around him. “give me your hands, darling. Yes, oh, like that. Good girl.” He praised, thrusting into her at a steady pace, pinning her wrists above her head, holding her down and thrusting slow and hard into her.

The feeling of his cock hitting all the right places inside her and being pinned like that was making her see stars. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling. “no, open your eyes. I want you to look at me.” She complied, opening her eyes. He was so close. The smell of his cologne and the way he looked at her while he fucked her so intimately drove her wild with need. “(y/n), I want to see every expression you make as I fuck you.” He said and thrust into her hard. She screamed in pleasure, that surge of extasy, she almost closed her eyes but kept them open, looking at him smile and do it again, and again. She bucked her hips back against his and tightened around him. Wiping that smug smile off his face, replacing it with one of sinful enjoyment. his lips parted in an ‘o’ shape and he moaned. That was the last straw. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

  
All at once he slammed his lips to hers, devouring her in a heated kiss and changed his pace, fucking her deep and fast, driving his cock to that one spot in her that had her seeing stars. Her breath hitched, her moan loud and sinful as he continued to slam into her at a ruthless pace. He studied her face. Her eyes had closed in bliss, lips parted, “Lucifer, oh. Feels so Oh good. Ah!” she threw her head back. he licked his lips and attacked her now exposed neck, kissing, biting and licking until he felt her tense up. Suddenly, she came hard, all over him, hands struggling to get free of his grip. His pace never faltered. “oh fuck. Lucifer!” she attached her lips to his in a heated kiss, thrusting her hips up to meet his in an attempt to bring him with her. It worked. He came inside her, hips slowly stopping. “you are one amazing woman, (y/n).” “I know.” They kissed.  
After a moment to catch their breaths he pulled out then rolled onto his back, letting her cuddle up to him under the sheets.

“happy birthday (y/n).”


End file.
